


Glacier

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Après midi pique nique au parc pour les Avengers
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Glacier

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans 1001 nuances de héros !
> 
> Ce recueil est un réponse à un défis de l'Enfer de Dante 2.0, sublime Discord proposant pleins de défis ; Je vais écrire 1000 textes pour 1000 prompts. Plus un dernier, pour aller à 1001, paske masochisme comme on dit là bas (dédicace à Voirloup). [et je reposte les premier de Fanfiction.net]
> 
> C'est un défis très long, mais rassurez vous, il y a aussi des défis plus simple, que je combinerai avec celui-ci de temps en temps. Il y en a vraiment pour tout les goûts, même pour toi simple lecteur, tu trouveras des défis qui te seront adapté :) https://discord.gg/7NtMrNf
> 
> Voilà, maintenant que cela est dit, passons aux textes :
> 
> Les prompts seront le titre des textes.
> 
> Prompt 1 plus réponse au Cap ou pas Cap de Sarah ; écrire sur le fandom Avengers sans qu'il n'y ai aucun problème (cad aucune attaque de qui que ce soit juste l'équipe hors des attaques)
> 
> Texte sur les films du MCU.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Par une chaude après midi d'été, tous les Avengers avaient décidé d'aller se promener à Central Park, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur de la nature.

Tony avait protesté, assurant que la climatisation de la Tour était plus utile que quelques arbres, mais Steve et Natasha ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Le génie avait alors décidé que puisque c'était comme ça, ils pique-niqueraient tous au bords d'un des lacs, avec un repas préparé par le traiteur préféré du milliardaire. Enthousiastes, les autres avaient accepté avec joie.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient donc assis sur des nappes rouges à carreaux rouges, plaisantant et riant, presque insouciamment.

Devant un Peter et un Wanda émerveillés ainsi qu'un Rhode et un Sam impressionnés, Thor narrait ses plus grandes batailles à travers les Neuf Royaumes.

Tony, Bruce et Vision refaisaient le monde en parlant d'équations, et de sciences en général.

Steve et Bucky racontaient des anecdotes de leur jeunesse à Natasha et Clint, qui eux parlaient de Budapest.

En somme, la journée se déroulaient tranquillement, dans une joie et une insouciances trop peu connue des héros.

Vers 16h, une petite musique interrompit cette charmante journée ; un glacier ambulant promenait sa roulotte à glace dans le parc. Tous les héros se regardèrent, et Tony se leva, annonçant qu'il payait les glaces.

Les défenseurs de la Terre retombèrent alors en enfance, se ruant vers le glacier, ravis d'avoir autant de clients.


End file.
